1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat simulating vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new simulated boat device for having directional control that simulates a boat rudder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat simulating vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat simulating vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,535; U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,767; U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,681; U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,252; U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,399; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 335,697.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new simulated boat device. The inventive device includes a hollow structure forming the hull of the boat device. The hollow structure has a bottom wall, a top wall, a front portion, a back portion and middle portion. The top wall has an opening therein. The hollow structure has first and second opposing side walls. A first bore is in the first wall and is located generally in the front portion of the hollow structure. A second bore is in the second wall and is generally coaxial with the first bore. An axle extends through and is rotatably mounted in the first and second bores in the hollow structure. The axle has a first end and a second end. A first wheel is fixedly coupled to the first end of the axle, and a second wheel is fixedly coupled to the second end of the axle. An opening is in the bottom wall in the back portion of the hollow structure. A third wheel is rotatably mounted in the opening in the bottom wall. The third wheel is adapted to swivel, such that an axis of the third wheel rotates with respect to the hollow structure.
In these respects, the simulated boat device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having directional control that simulates a boat rudder.